vampirafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hora
__NOEDITSECTION__ Der Vampir (∗ vor 1687 eher um 1437 ± 50, um Begründer einer eigenen Sippe zu werden, bedarf es wohl eines gewissen reifen Alters., † 1994) ist Ende 1994 Oberhaupt der Vampirsippe Sydney. Er wird bei einem Angriff auf die Halbvampirin Lilith Eden von deren Symbionten vernichtet. Beschreibung Er erscheint als seriöser, älterer Herr mit einem rosigen, fast faltenfreien lächelnden Gesicht, mit Augen, die an einen Albino erinnern - nur das die Haare des Vampirs dafür zu dunkel sind. Sein Augen hingegen schimmern feucht und sind tiefrot. VA 001 Story ist bis zu seiner Vernichtung nicht nur Oberhaupt der Vampirsippe von Sydney er war auch deren Gründer. Er kam mit einem der ersten Schiffe der britischen Krone nach Australien. Auf ihn gehen alle Sippenmitglieder zurück und seine Magie ist allen Angehörigen weit überlegen. VA 003 Anmerkung: : Vermutlich kam dann am 26. Januar 1788 mit einem der 11 Schiffe der First Fleet nach Australien, welche in Sydney Cove landeten wo die erste Ansiedlung aufgebaut wurde, welche den Namen '''Sydney' bekam.'' : Zu dem Zeitpunkt wird vermutlich schon einige Hundert Jahre alt gewesen sein, denn um eine Vampirsippe zu begründen dürfte er damals mindestens 300 bis 400 Jahre alte gewesen sein, denn seine jüngsten Söhne — alle um 250-260 Jahre alt — werden als jugendlich und unreif dargestellt … Damit ist sein Geburtsjahr theoretisch um das Jahr 1437 ± 50 zu suchen. Damit wäre um die 550 bis 600 Jahre alt gewesen. In all den Jahre war er und seine Sippe für die Überwachung des Grundstücks 333 in der Paddington Street verantwortlich und doch werden sie offenbar von den Ereignissen überrascht, denn das was in dem Haus verborgen war ist zwei Jahre zu früh erwacht … Ende 1994 : schon in der Nacht in der Lilith erwachte und in Panik das Haus verlässt ist auch ihrer Spur - doch schon da kommt er zu spät. Hadrum, die Dienerkreatur ist tot und die Tochter der Hure - Lilith Eden ist verschwunden. Dass er seinen Frust und Durst an den zufällig vorbeikommenden Friedhofsmitarbeiter Marvin Trig stillt ist für diesen mehr als nur Pech … : Das der Taxifahrer Nick Parker - der Lilith in die Paddington Street bringen sollte, den Besuch des freundlich älterer Herr mit den Albinoaugen überlebte ist nur zwei Damen zu verdanken, welche mit einem Polizisten im Schlepptau auf dem Weg zu dem gerade wieder erwachenden Parke sind, weil dieser offenbar mit heruntergelassener Hose im Taxi geschlafen hat … VA 002 Tag 3 : Der Pornoproduzent Leroy Harps - der als nächster auf a Besucherliste steht, und das nur, weil er eine heiße Nacht mit Lilith verbringen wollte an dessen Verlauf er sich gar nicht mehr erinnert, hat da weniger Glück. Der Pornodarsteller Sid Corman, der zufällige auch auf dem Weg zu Harps war, ist das was man beiläufig Kollateralschaden nennt. : weiß danach zwar alles was in derNacht gelaufen ist, aber das Balg (O-Ton ) ist ihm schon wieder entwischt und hinterlässt''' einen neuen Diener''' als Ersatz für den vernichteten Hadrum … : … kurz vor der Morgengrauen scheint s Jagdglück dann endlich Früchte zu tragen, den die beiden stoßen im Trumper Park aufeinander. Die Halbvampirin ist gerade auf der Flucht vor den Geschwistern des von ihrem Symbionten vernichteten Vampir HORRUS, als sie dem Oberhaupt der Sippe buchstäblichen die Arme läuft … :: Anmerkung: :: Es verwundert an dieser Stelle, dass s noch nichts von dem Tode seines Sohnes HORRUS mitbekommen hat, wo doch alle die Vampire bei ihrem Tod einen Todesimpuls aussenden, den alle Sippenmitglieder empfangen → so geschehen bei HABAKUK fehlende Quelle VA 004 oder VA 005 ?? : Das vielhundertjährige Oberhaupt der örtliche Vampirsippe ist von seiner eigenen Macht sehr überzeugt und glaubt nach dem ersten Kampf mit der Halbvampirin leichtes Spiel mit Lilith zu haben und bezahlt seinen Irrtum mit dem Leben. Zitat »Du bist viel schwächer, als wir glaubten.« Hora lachte. »Landru neigte schon immer zu Übertreibungen. Oder sind es die zwei Jahre, die dir fehlen? Laut Prophezeiung solltest du erst nach hundert Jahren das stinkende Nest, das die Hure dir baute, verlassen …« Er lachte wieder. Zum letzten Mal. s letzte Worte, bevor ihn der Symbiont sprichwörtlich verschlingt → EBOOK Seite 72-73 s Kinder Er hat mindestens vier Söhne und eine Tochter: Söhne * HORRUS († 1994) * HAFITZ († 1994) * HAMMUR († 1994) * HABAKUK († 1995) * HAOPA Töchter * HEKADE († 1995) und fast alle werden von von Lilith, ihrem Symbionten oder von ihrem Begleiter Duncan Luther vernichtet Quellen Kategorie: Personen Kategorie: Vampire Kategorie: Verstorbene Personen Kategorie: VA 001 Kategorie: VA 002 Kategorie: Vampirsippe (Sydney) Kategorie: fehlende Quellen